


Minutiae

by lalablue0



Series: Noraverse [2]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cee (Prospect) - Freeform, Explicit Language, Ezra (Prospect) - Freeform, Ezra/Nora - Freeform, F/M, Farting, Injury Recovery, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Prospect (2018) - Freeform, noraverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalablue0/pseuds/lalablue0
Summary: Ezra continues to recover from the injuries he received on the Green. Little moments in time as Ezra recovers.
Relationships: Ezra/Nora
Series: Noraverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Minutiae

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you review the tags for what you may expect when you read this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. Make sure you click next work for the next chapter in the continuing saga of Ezra, Nora and Cee.

**Minutiae**

Lonely before the deluge

Paying no heed to the convoy around me

My mind a million miles away from the rush

I am stranded and alone.

I sit frozen and afraid.

I sympathize with the solitary.

Agonized cries of confusion.

My ego trifled.

My world closes in.

  
  
  
  


\--

**12 hours post fever (day 1)**

He spoke a lot of nonsense during the week he convalesced. They all finally found peace when his fever broke. Ezra still felt an air of ethereality as he couldn't help but stare at her sleeping form beside him. He thought he dreamed her. She was his dream. She was a healer and he needed healing. He thought she was a dream. Here she lay beside him a dream come true.

He watched his girls sleep for hours on end. They were tired. Tired from taking care of him. He had been a handful to say the least. Cee had regaled him with tales of his exploits while he was incapacitated. Some things made him laugh, some made him blush, but all of it made him sad.

He looked at Cee sleeping on the sofa in the living room. When the door was opened, he could see her outline in the dimly lit room. She confessed that she watched him often. She confessed she was afraid that he would have another seizure. She confessed she was afraid that she wouldn't get to know Ezra like she had gotten to know Nora. She confessed she hated leaving Nora alone to care for him while she was at school.

He carried an enormous guilt for coming to this place. For putting them through what he did. Even though he had no control over what he did while fevered, as Nora insisted, he made his promise to make amends for his misbehaviour.

Their soft snores echoed against the bare walls. They hadn't even gotten settled in and his pyrexia addled mind decided to come and crash the party. It still puzzled him why he would come here when he was quite sure she was a figment of his imagination. Why would he risk chasing after a dream?

Because he would always follow her. He followed her through to school. Working whatever job he could to make their ends meet. Every little hole in the wall apartment, shack, drop pod, Testin Screamer stateroom. They lived like gypsy and he never once had regrets for their time save for their last few days together. Their home was always where the other was. When he walked away he fully expected to come back home to her. It was new territory after all. He had bloodied his knuckles to protect and defend what's his before, but he had never stilled a heart. He consistently suffered from a case of 'if I knew then what I know now'.

His thoughts betrayed him as his vision suddenly blurry with tears. Nora was a firm believer of can't change the past, move on, do better. She made him want to do better. Cee made him want to do better. When Nora told him that he can start by submitting to her will. His thoughts turned obscene.

“Yeah, you're definitely feeling better,” Nora laughed when she gently smacked Ezra's arm.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


**48 hours post fever (day 2)**

  
  


Here he goes again, over complicating things.

“It's easy, Ez. All you have to do is stay in bed. Clear?”

“But what if I need to use the head?”

She pointed to the portable urinal on the bed beside him. Ezra looked at it and then back to Nora. He watched as she pointed to the bedpan sitting next to his cardiac monitor. His Adams' apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he swallowed hard.

“What if I get hungry?”

Nora pointed to the protein bars on the nightstand. Along with several cups of water and some dried fruit. She even put out his worn out copy of Shakespeare's complete works. A rainbow of pills inside little paper cups that Nora wrote out what times to take them completed everything he would need all in arms reach.

“You are still very weak. I know you want to 'man up' and be all tough, but if you rush your recovery...,” Nora cut herself off with a shake of her head at the thought of the possible consequence.

“The pressure to be good outweighs my sense of masculinity, dear wife. I will acquiesce to your will,” Ezra placated.

“I don't like leaving you alone. But I have to go back to work. Cee will be home in a few hours. If you sleep you won't even notice,” Nora turned in her place a few times to make sure that everything Ezra could need was in his reach. She suddenly recalled an item she didn't want to forget. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial of salve. She held it up to him. “Rub this on your wounds around 1600 hours. You've seen me do it, so you know how much to put on. Clear?”

“Clear.” Ezra confirmed.

“If you can stomach this today,” pointing to the protein bars, “I'll consider taking this out tonight.” She pointed to his nasogastric tube that had been providing Ezra with the much needed nutrition he needed while he was unable to eat. His eyes brightened at the thought to be rid of one of his tubes.

“See this?” Nora pulled her data pad to show Ezra. The screen lit up showing a familiar cardiac rhythm. “I synched to this unit so I will know if your heart rate goes too high.”

“Go to work. I'll do some reading and probably nap like a good boy,” Ezra smiled. “You don't have to worry. You will,” he conceded, “But I promise you that I will not leave this bed. My bad boy ways are behind me, love.” He reached out to hold her hand. “I understand the trouble I was when I did not have my wits about me. Now that I do, I will do everything I can to ease your mind.”

Nora sat at his hip. She wiped away a few stray hairs from his face. “Your eyes are clearer. You almost look human again.”

“Go to work. I'll be fine.”

Based on the cardiac synch, he fell asleep as soon as she left.

  
  


–

**72 hours post fever (day 3)**

  
  
  


This was the first time she had given him a sponge bath while he was coherent. She had shut the door even though Cee was at school. His breathing was erratic as she worked the cloth over his bare body.

“Maybe, in a few days you'll be strong enough to take a bath,” Nora offered.

Ezra's tongue darted in and out of his mouth and his breath shuddered. Nora paused. “Are you okay?” suddenly worried that she was hurting him.

“I am experiencing deja vu`, love. Do you remember that night on the moon of Rhabu?” Ezra asked her as he finally looked at her.

Nora laughed lightly. “Well get the naughty thought out of your head. I have been washing you for almost six weeks now. I take no pleasure in this task.”

Ezra frowned at her playfully. “No pleasure at all? I don't know if I should be offended or if I should commend your professionalism.”

“Definitely the latter.”

Ezra took her hand in his. “You are a wondrous healer and deserve accolades for your dedication to your craft.” Cheeky.

She continued to wash Ezra's chest but he grabbed her wrist again. The fever in his eyes was not from the heat in his brain, but in his heart.

“I'm afraid I must insist on cleaning the rest myself. I know that you think me weak, and you'd be right. I would not be able to control my reaction should you perform the labor,” Ezra confessed.

Nora sighed but conceded that to insist on doing it herself would be tantamount to torture for Ezra. She nodded gently and relinquished the washcloth to him. “Would you like me to leave?”

Ezra physically flinched at the question. He blinked a few times and his mouth worked to find the words. He choked out a passive “No,” and quickly washed his genitals, never once taking his eyes off her. He then threw the cloth back at her.

Nora thought that he needed a few more days in bed. She was beginning to wonder if either of them would be able to last that long.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  


**114 hours post fever (day 4)**

  
  
  


“Eww! That's so gross!” Cee laughed out while she fled for cover to the only safe room in the flat.

Ezra felt the flush of his cheeks as he tried to hold his breath. Unlike Cee, he couldn't flee from the smell that emanated from his own body.

“I am most apologetic, little bird. Please tell me that you are retrieving something to counteract the offensive odor?”

“I'm not going back in there.” Cee yelled from her room.

“Please, little bird, do not leave me to suffer,” Ezra pleaded with a hint of whimsy in his voice.

Real food, even though soft and bland, had been wreaking havoc on his stomach. He had intended to inform Nora once she returned from her shift. Cee had been unfortunate to be present when his body released the noxious odor. His eyes had widened and he watched Cee's eyes squint.

He quickly uttered an apology to her confusion. Only seconds later was Cee running out of the room and slamming the door to her own. Now he was left alone and he couldn't just sit there.

He spotted the matches on Nora's dresser next to a colorful candle, likely one of the scented candles that she liked so much. He had obeyed all of Nora's directions, particularly staying in bed. But it was only three meters away. He could do that. Yeah.

He rotated his hips and brought his legs over the edge of the bed. He tested placing his feet flat on the floor. He exhaled deeply as he prepared mentally for lift off. He was thankful the cardiac monitor was still next to the bed as he immediately grabbed it for support. He smiled as he remained upright. He looked at the dresser in front of him. Three meters suddenly felt like thirty. His smile faded as he realized that he was already getting tired and he hadn't yet taken a step.

He studied the path before him. He could lean against the wall and use it to support him till he reached the dresser. He carefully released his grip on the monitor and took a step forward. He could feel his legs weaken beneath him. He quickly reached for the wall. He took another step forward and looked back at his progress. If he really wanted to, he could just fall back into the bed and say forget this. He felt his stomach clench and knew that he made a big mistake.

Ezra hugged the wall a little closer before turning to face the bed. “Little bird,” he cleared his throat and tried to call out again, “Cee. I could really use you right now.”

“You can wait for Nora to empty your bedpan!”

Ezra could feel his eyes roll at the petulant childish response. He huffed out and slapped his hand against the wall in anger. The action set him off balance and he could feel himself starting to lose the battle with gravity. The cardiac monitor screamed out a warning.

“Nora is gonna kill you when she gets home,” Cee ground out between heavy breaths while she helped Ezra back into bed.

He fell into the familiar position and fought back the tears in his eyes. He looked down at his hand while Cee set to work straightening out all the leads to the cardiac monitor. She turned off the alarm and the room fell silent.

“I thought I could light the fucking candle,” Ezra pointed toward the dresser. “I thought I could make it.”

Cee turned and walked to the dresser with an ease that made Ezra jealous. She lit the candle and looked at Ezra in the mirror.

“I shouldn't have run out. I'm sorry,”

“I understand why you did. I am the one who should extend an apology. Maybe we could keep this between us.”

Cee grimaced, “You just don't want me to tell her you got out of bed.”

“She may opt to tie me down again,” Ezra laughed.

Cee approached Ezra, “Just give me a little warning next time,” she sat on the foot of the bed, “Because that was rank.”

Ezra's laugh pierced the silence, “I'll do my best, little bird.”

  
  


–

  
  
  
  


**120 hours post fever (day 4)**

  
  
  


“What is that?”

Nora rolled her eyes.

“I'm not using that.”

“If you think you are going to get out of bed again without it, think again,” Nora told him sternly.

“I'm not limping. I don't need that,” Ezra countered.

“It's not just for leg injuries, Ez. Look,” Nora started as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him, “You spent two weeks in a coma and the last month having an infection kick your ass. I'm not calling you weak, but- but this will help you.”

Ezra eyed the cane suspiciously. “My grandfather had a cane, remember?”

Nora smiled and then cringed at the memory that Ezra nudged to the front of her mind. “I remember him swinging that cane and making this,” she brushed the scar on his cheek with the pad of her thumb. “I'll insist to this very day he did not tell you to duck.”

Ezra laughed heartily. “No he did not.”

Nora's face shifted back to serious. She leaned in and kissed Ezra gently on the forehead. “Use the cane,” she stood up and placed the cane in his hand, “Or I'll beat you with it.”

Ezra eyes widened as he watched her walk into the living room.

  
  


–

  
  
  


**192 hours post fever (day 8)**

  
  
  


He could not stomach the minutiae.

Cee hadn't come straight home from school and Ezra got worried. He knew she had a communicator but didn't know the frequency. So he called Nora. He tried not to sound panicked, but he did. When Cee finally came home, he yelled at her.

She slammed the door to her room. Ezra considered getting out of bed to yell at her some more, but instead, he quietly stewed from his side of the bed.

As the light of the afternoon shifted across the room and evening approached, Cee had yet to emerge from her room. He had managed to make his way to their kitchen. He used the cane to balance himself. He found himself sweating by the time he made it to the cooler. He allowed the forced cold air to blow over his face before finally making his selection for dinner. Normally Cee would make dinner, but after their argument he thought she wouldn't have been so keen on providing sustenance.

He realized his dilemma when he turned to cross the space between the cooler and the express heater. He couldn't use his cane and carry the protein bar disguised as a sandwich at the same time. Whomever designed this place did not have accessibility in mind. He learned just how far three meters is without the help of a cane. He was not want to tell Nora she was right about the cane being useful.

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. He weighed the sandwich in his hand and double checked the distance. If he tossed it onto the counter next to the express heater and then cross the expanse with his cane, he would be ok.

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. The sandwich, of course, landed on the floor. He crossed the distance and leaned the cane against the opposite counter. He bent down to pick up the fallen meal.

“Fuck!” he yelled loudly. He couldn't stop himself from going head first into the floor. He had grasped the sandwich but he didn't have his right hand to stop him from toppling over. He spied the door to Cee's room open and watched from a snake's point of view as her petite socked feet came into his field of vision.

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. He came to a seated position on the floor. Cee sat down beside him. His breath hitched as the memory of the Saters sprang to the forefront of his mind. She was mad at him then too. She ran and left him to fend for himself then too.

“I'm sorry I yelled at you,” Ezra broke the silence.

“I'm sorry I didn't come home right after school. I, I,” Cee stuttered. He stared at her with intense curiosity. She blushed and covered her face with her overly long shirt sleeves. He could hear her smile through the fabric, “I met a boy.”

Ezra tried to process the information. He wanted to be happy for her, but suddenly he was scared for her. Cee is the same age Nora was when they met. While he won't admit rue for the course their lives had taken, he didn't want that for Cee. He wanted her to be a little girl for a while.

Cee tilted her head as she peeked from behind her hands. The blush touched her cheeks and she hid behind her fingers again.

Ezra dropped his sandwich and took both her small hands into his, pulling them away from her face.

“I know this look. Nora had it too when she met me. We were your age. Met at school too.”

“I'm not going to marry him, jeez, I just met him,” Cee laughed and blushed again.

Ezra scoffed, “You think Nora went home and told her momma that she met the boy she was going to marry?”

Cee considered him for a moment. She sighed deeply. “Okay, I can't promise that I won't marry him,” she started, “But I can promise that I won't do anything stupid,” she squeezed his hand and began to stand, taking Ezra with her.

“Oh little bird, doing stupid shit is part of being a kid. Don't give up your childhood for love.”

Cee bent down and picked Ezra's sandwich off the floor. She made a face and tossed it in the trash.

“Hey, that's my dinner.”

Cee's face contorted like that was the worst thing he said to her all day. “Yeah, no. It's been sitting on the floor. Nora would kill me if I let you eat that. Go sit down and I'll make dinner. Here,” she pulled a small ice pack from the cooler. “put this on your face. You're starting to swell.”

“Thank you, little bird.”

  
  


–

  
  


**194 hours post fever (day 8)**

  
  


Nora arrived home from work and looked at Cee and Ezra seated next to each other on the sofa. She smiled before physically deflating and throwing her hands in the air, “Why do you have a black eye?”

  
  
  
  


**360 hours post fever (day 15)**

  
  
  


“You're not my father. You can't tell me what to do,” Cee screamed as she slammed the door to her room.

Ezra screamed back, “I'm the adult, it's my job.” He slammed his hand against her door.

"She's a teenager, Ez. She'll come around,” Nora offered. She guided Ezra back to the sofa and sat him down.

Ezra ran his hand through his hair. It was getting longer than he liked. Maybe he could talk Nora into cutting his hair later.

“Wife, tell me, were you this difficult when you met me? I seem to recall your father wasn't too keen on our coupling,” Ezra posited the question carefully.

Nora laughed. “You mean did I act out and yell at my parents for no good reason?” She laughed a bit too easily, “Ha ha. I was a terror.”

Ezra ran his hand through his hair again. “Today is our one day together. I was hoping we could actually spend it together. Is that fallacious?”

Nora came to stand in front of Ezra. He instinctively reached for her hand. She caressed the side of his face and lifted his chin. His deep brown eyes looked defeated.

“We can only guide her to make the right choices in life.”

Ezra rolled his eyes.

“It's what parents do,” Nora finished as she pulled out her data pad to show Ezra.

It took him a moment to focus on the small text on the screen. His eyes widened as he processed the information. He looked up to Nora and smiled.

“Yeah? Does she know?” Ezra asked expectantly.

Nora looked sheepishly at Cee's door. “I was going to tell her today. You seem to have soured the mood.”

Ezra pointed towards Cee's door and smirked, “Aw, wife, I am regretful for the argument on your day of rest. It was not my intention to sow discourse.”

“It's just the application process, but I thought I should keep her in the loop. I hope she wants this,” Nora paused, “It's okay to want this, isn't it?”

“I know that you didn't ask for this,” Ezra stood up and wrapped his arm around her, “it's okay to want it though. To want her.”

He glanced again at the data pad. “Petition for Guardianship” it read in bold letters. Under the name of petitioners it listed Nora's and Ezra's names.

  
  
  


–

  
  
  
  



End file.
